beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 22
is the 22nd episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 176th episode of Metal Saga. It aired on September 2, 2012 in Japan. Plot After Gen's defeat and plumage into the waters of Metal Bey City, Takanosuke gets a visit from the Unabara brothers. Impressed by his battle, Eight offers Takanosuke the chance for another Beybattle. Takanosuke however, feels too encouraged and confident by his recent win, as he shows off his fiery aura to test the brothers' might and perception of him. Eight accepts it as they travel to the Bey Park, with Takanosuke following them. Meanwhile at Zyro, Shinobu and Ren's Bey Park battle, no true victor has been declared as Ifrit fight single-handedly against the team-up of Salamander and Phoenix. The brothers' and their challenger arrive at a different part of the Bey Park, reserved exclusively for their battle in a red Zero-G Stadium. Just as they enter however, Takanosuke stays in awe at the Bey Park, amazed and delighted by it and the chance to actually face the Unabara brothers. Little to any of them know that Sakyo spotted Takanosuke following Kite and Eight and decided to spectate it. Kite and Eight announce a Synchrom match to Takanosuke, where Kite and Eight will put together their Guardian Leviathon and Pirate Orochi respectively, to create Orochi Leviathon. Takanosuke will battle it with his Synchrom-less Archer Gryph, still believing he will claim victory and teach them a lesson ot two. Deliberately beginning their matches, Orochi Leviathon delivers hits to the Archer Gryph, who returns the favour indeed. Continuing to pummel one-another, Gryph evades by spinning around the Synchrom combo but is again met by the Orochi Leviathon. Although the heat of the battle is getting to Takanosuke with Kite and Eight merely revealing their cocky side, Takanosukes refuses to believe in defeat with the red-hot glow of his intense aura; surprising Sakyo to an extent. The Beyblades still continue to fight each-other but Kite and Eight command a Special Move, signified by the blinking of Orochi Leviathon's motifs. A large typhoon of water erupts from the Bey, with the Orochi Leviathonr beast screeching in terror. The flood-like water is controlled to become linear and "push-up", thus elevating Gryph to the highest point of the Stadium. When there, the glass breaks off where the water subsequently disappears and dropping Gryph to a hard hit and defeat, at the Stadium's surface. After their win, the Unabara brothers takes their clearance to find Zyro and Co. while Takanosuke decides to follow them in order to strengthen his skills. Despite this, he gets a mysterious greeting from Sakyo who saw Takanosuke's fight, much to the latter's shock. He tells Takanosuke to follow him instead, to give him the secrets of beating Synchrom combos with Takanosuke excited as usual. Zyro still undergoes the match against Shinobu and Ren, with Zyro training to the extreme, if he will defeat Yoshio Iwayama. Major Events *Eight and Kite use their Synchrom combination against Takanosuke, and win. *Sakyo learns about Synchrom and declares Takanosuke as his partner for it, should they need to use it in the future. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Takanosuke Shishiya *Gen Kikura *Sakyo Kurayami Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifrit W145CF (Zyro's) *Ninja Salamander SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Guardian Leviathon 160SB (Kite's) *Pirate Orochi 145D (Eight's) *Thief Phoenix E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Gryph C145S (Takanosuke's) *Pirate Kraken A230JSB (Gen's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) Synchrom *Orochi Leviathon 160SB (Eight & Kite's) (Synchrom from: Pirate Orochi 145D & Guardian Leviathon 160SB) Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin & Ren Kurenai (Ninja Salamander SW145SD & Thief Phoenix E230GCF) = Shinobu & Ren *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin & Ren Kurenai (Ninja Salamander SW145SD & Thief Phoenix E230GCF) = continued in next episode New *Kite Unabara/Eight Unabara (Orochi Leviathon 160SB) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) = Kite/Eight and Orochi Leviathon Gallery Kite, Eight, and Takanosuke arriving at a BeyPark.png Sakyo arriving also.png Takanosuke choosing which bey to battle against.png Kite showing Takanosuke Orojya Revizer.png Sakyo intrigued by Synchrom.png Orojya Revizer chasing after Gryph.png Gryph stuck in the spotlight.png Takanosuke surprised by Sakyo's sudden appearence.png Trivia *In the english, the title would maybe be Roar! Orochi Leviathon. Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Shogun Steel Episodes